Wimbledon
by Mznickwhite
Summary: Jasper Hale tiene la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre como tenista y retirse con el triunfo, pero todo cambia un poco cuando conoce a la nueva sensacion del tennis Alice Brandon, a quien lo unico que le importa es ganar.
1. Intro

**Hey bueno esta es una nueva idea que tuve es solo la introduccion para ver si deberia seguir o no, asi que porfavor diganme lo que piensan a traves de sus reviews con 10 son sufiecientes jeje, por ahora ya que si les gusta la continuare...**

**E****sto no se interprondra con mi otra historia True North, y aprovecho para agradecer todo el apoyo al a historia y por eso creo que estara la segunda parte del cap. anterior a mas tardar manaña en la noche.**

**GrAcIaS!! y no olviden los reviews :P**

**Mznickwhite****

* * *

**Wimbledon**

Introducciones

Jasper Hale, es un jugador de tenis británico que nunca consiguió realizar su sueño, llegar a la cumbre y ser una gran estrella internacional. Alcanzó el puesto undécimo de la clasificación mundial, pero el veterano profesional empezó a perder la confianza en sí mismo y bajó hasta quedarse en el puesto 119. Está a punto de retirarse cuando el destino le da un comodín: podrá participar en el torneo de Wimbledon por última vez. Dicho sea de paso, también será su último torneo. Jasper Hale está a punto de dejar el tenis profesional y de irse a trabajar a uno de esos clubes donde un montón de mujeres maduras dan clases de tenis entre limpiezas de cutis y cócteles.

Alice Brandon, es la estadounidense joven estrella, la nueva chica mala de las pistas internacionales que pisa Wimbledon por primera vez. Concentrada, decidida, controlada y entrenada al máximo por su padre y entrenador, Alice no permite que nada se interponga en su camino, ni una equivocación de un juez de línea, ni una pelota inesperada y menos aún un romance sin importancia con otro campeón en alza, el americano James Hammond. El futuro de Alice ya está escrito: será la mejor tenista del mundo, una campeona del Grand Slam. No tiene más sueño que ése, y ganar Wimbledon sería el comienzo ideal. Alice, en el transcurso del tiempo, descubre que su inclinación por aventuras cortas con compañeros de torneo quizá haya tocado a su fin. Ha pasado lo inimaginable, se está enamorando de un británico perdedor con corazón de campeón. Sólo hace falta que la suerte de Jasper (y la de ella) aguante un poco...


	2. Bienvenido Jasper

**Bienvenido Jasper**

Todos comenzamos la vida con un sueño, ¿verdad? La de los tenistas es estar en un gran slam, en la vista central; juego, set, partido y eres un campeón, el número uno un sueño hecho realidad, pero para la mayoría de los tenista no es más que eso, un sueño. La realidades son otra historia, mi historia, es decir, mi vida.

Heme aquí jugando contra un muchacho por lo menos 10 años mas joven que yo, y para todos aquellos que observan el juego soy el jugador que tiene pinta de cansado, si ese soy yo.

Jugué la copa Davis hace tiempo, 2 títulos individuales hace aún más tiempo, actualmente ocupo el puesto 119 en el ranking mundial. Si lo se el deporte es cruel.

"Saque para Hale,"

Ya se que no suena tan mal, ya que hay 4 millones de tenistas en todo el mundo, y soy el 119, pero eso solo significa que 118 jugadores son mas rápidos, fuertes y jóvenes que yo, y eso te hace pensar.

_En septiembre cumplirá 32_

_La flor de la vida_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más dura Jasper Hale?_

_Basta, basta, saca._

Y así lo hice con todo lo que tenia, pero como lo comente antes mi oponente era más joven y la contesto, y no alcance a pegarle.

Estos jóvenes de donde sacan la energía para concentrarse, no tienen miedo. Lo único que no se puede tener es miedo y por primera vez en la vida tengo miedo, no a perder, ni si quiera le temo a mi oponente, tengo miedo de lo que puede suceder si esa pelota sigue superándome y entonces que sucederá…

"Juego para Evans,"

_Genial._

_

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí al club, si, ya se lo que están pensando, pero no después de ser derrotado por un chico de veintitantos años, no fui a entrenar si no a…

"Espero que no le importe, ya que me tome la libertad de mandarlo grabar," dijo el administrador del club sosteniendo una placa de escritorio que decía- _Jasper Hale-Manager del área de tenis-_

"Vaya" dije un poco sorprendido y así es como acabo ehh.

"Jaja, exacto,"

"Damos un recorrido," dijo mientras me entregaba mi placa.

"Claro, claro, después de usted," dije dándole pie a que empezase a caminar.

"Francamente mi mayor problema es el estacionamiento," dijo mientras caminábamos por los jardines del club.

"En serio,"

"Para usted no, usted tendrá una plaza con su nombre y todo,"

"Oh, gracias," conteste, bueno después de ser un gran jugador algunos privilegios he de tener.

"Hola Ian, ¿es ese el joven de quien nos haz hablado?" pregunto una señora de cómo unos 52 años desde una de las mesas que estaban en medio del enorme jardín.

"Si, Jasper Hale, el inigualable" me presento Ian.

"Ahh, si el que fue el número 15, ¿cierto?" dijo otra de las señoras.

"En realidad fui el número 11, durante todo el 96," le corregí, por lo meno´s no menciono que ahora soy 119.

"Si a Jasper lo han invitado a participar en Wimbledon una vez más, esperemos que decida colgar la raqueta aquí en el club."

"Bueno ya veremos," conteste con mi sonrisa.

"Estaremos encantadas de enseñarte nuestros mejores golpes, ¿verdad, chicas?" dijo otra de ellas guiñándome el ojo.

"No digas tontería Silvia, suerte en tu campeonato joven,"

"Es usted muy amable," conteste bajando un poco mi cabeza.

"Mhmh," tosió Ian. "Bien sigamos," dijo haciendo una seña de por donde deberíamos ir.

"Jasper cuidado con las señoras, aunque tratar con ellas son gajes del oficio," dijo mientras caminábamos hacia las canchas de tenis, había unas cuantas personas jugando en ellas.

"Por supuesto," dije soltando una risita.

"Jaja, fíjate en esto," dijo mientras se posicionaba dentro de unas de las canchas. "Es un hibrido, completamente nuevo. Si, desarrollado por los Jankies, firme pero mullido, vez," dijo mientras saltaba sobre el pasto. Yo asentí.

"Veras Jasper," dijo mientras dejaba de saltar y se acercaba a mí. "No puedo esperar más, aunque no quisiera a otro."

"Bien, no busque más, ya tiene instructor de tenis," dije más o menos convencido.

"Estupendo, es maravilloso, realmente esplendido." Dijo estrechando mi mano. "Bienvenido Jasper."

Después de eso él se fue a su oficina pues tenia unas cosas que atender, y yo me dirigí hacia mi auto un Aston Martin si ya se un auto muy caro pero todo lo que la fama que un día tuve y buena inversión pueden comprar.

Estaba a punto de subirme al auto cuando escuche a alguien decir…

"Hey, mira es Jasper Hale, el nuevo instructor, llego al número 17 del mundo."

"11," grite, mientras me subía un poco molesto al auto y de nuevo con un poco de alivio de que no comentara mi actual posición.

"Llegue a ser el undécimo del mundo," dije para mi mismo una vez en el auto.

* * *

Que es lo que hace a un tenista mejor que otro, me pregunte mientras me dirigía a casa de mi hermana Rose, la cual estaba a lado de la de mi madre Esme.

Y me di cuenta de que no es un buen saque o un remate asesino, mucha gente tiene eso, pero los grandes tienen algo mas, hay quienes dicen que es la familia y otros dicen que es la ambición, pero si les preguntas a las personas que me conocen, yo nunca he sido ambicioso y en cuanto a la familia pues te diré.

"Hola, ROSE, EMMETT," grite al entrar a la casa, me acerque a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro para dejar mis llaves y empecé a checar su correo, cuando escuche unas risitas en la parte de arriba de la casa, ¿serán Rose y Emmett o mis adorables sobrinos?

Subí las escaleras y me guie por los sonidos, gracias a Dios provenían del cuarto de juegos de los pequeños, abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba jugando, Liam con unos carritos y Carlie con sus muñecas.

"Hey," solo salude

"¡Tío Jazz!" dijeron al mismo tiempo, como los adoro, me alegra que después de tantos intentos fallidos Rose los pudiera tener solo Dios sabe cuánto quería un bebe y al final recibió dos y al mismo tiempo, si son mellizos como Rose y yo.

"¿Saben donde esta su mami y papi?" pregunto mientras me hincaba a su lado.

"Mi papi esta intentando armar una casa en el árbol, y mama esta con la yaya Esme (**A/N**. yaya significa abuela, a parte suena bonito :P) en patio cuidando que no le pase nada," contesto Carlie mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules, cada día se parece mas a Rose.

"Bueno, porque no me acompañan a buscarlos y vemos como va su casa del árbol," dije mientras cargaba a Carlie y me acomodaba para hacer lo mismo con Liam.

Bajamos las escaleras y me dirigí a la terraza para encontrarme con mi madre, hermana y cuñado, el cual batallaba con las herramientas y la madera.

"Jasper, querido," saludo mi mama.

"Hola mama, Rose," las salude dándoles un beso en la mejilla. "Emmett," grite saludándolo desde lo lejos.

"Ahh, Jasper mi tenista preferido, ¿traes mi boletos para ir a verte jugar? Sabes me gustaría ir a verte jugar ya que con este te despides," pregunto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"No, en realidad," conteste evitando ver a los ojos a mi madre y a Rose.

"¿Pero, porque?" pregunto Rose, un poco irritada.

"¿Cuando he ganado un torneo con mi familia en el publico?" conteste.

"¡Como que te retiras!" mi mama dijo casi gritando. Genial muchas gracias Emmett, pero bueno mejor mama que Rose.

"Y no solo eso Esme, dará clases en el club," dijo Emmett.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Rose. "Niños porque no van a jugar a sus columpios," uhuh esto no es bueno.

"¿Cómo que le darás clases a eso vejestorios? Cómo es posible después de todo el apoyo que te hemos dado, Jasper," continuo Rose ahora que los niños ya no estaban.

"Y sabes por qué lo hacíamos Jasper" dijo mi madre intentando completar la oración de Rose, y dándome esa mirada materna de comprensión pero un poco decepcionada. "Porque sabes que eres un gran tenista, pero siempre has tenido miedo de reconocerlo,"

"No tengo miedo es solo que, ya soy mayor,"

"No seas absurdo, Jasper solo tienes 31 años," dijo Rose en forma de reproche.

"Si, pero para jugar tenis es como si tuviera la edad de mamá, sin ofender madre," dije mirándola avergonzado.

"No esta bien, cariño, lo entiendo." Dijo aceptando mis disculpas.

"Y ya estoy harto de hoteles, aeropuertos, de aventuras a largar distancia de…"

"¿Perder?" pregunto Emmett.

"Si, de perder, gracias Emmett," dije rodando mi ojos, mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Entonces, tienes las entradas o no?" dijo Emmett.

"Aunque las tenga, no iré a ver como mi hermano renuncia y se conforma con ser un instructor de tenis y tu tampoco Emmett." dijo Rose enojada mientras se levanta para irse.

"Rose, amor espera," dijo Emmett detrás de ella.

"Nos vemos Jazz," se despido, sabiendo que ya no estaría aquí cuando terminara de hablar con Rose, ella es un poco obstinada.

"Lo siento, mama, se cuanto…" comencé pero ella me detuvo.

"Hey, lo entiendo y eres libre de hacer lo que tú quieras, solo debes saber que desde aquí te apoyamos, hasta Rose solo que no le agrada que tu no puedas cumplir tu sueño como ella lo hizo," dijo dándome una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, bueno me tengo que ir, Wimbledon me espera," dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Dile a papá que le habla más tarde, okey."

"Sip, después de las 8:00 p.m. que acabe su turno en el hospital,"

"Okey,"

Me despedí de mi sobrinos y le grite a Rose que ya me iba, obvio no me contesto, bueno ya se le pasara.

* * *

Fui a mi apartamento , arregle mis cosas empaque y me dirigí a mi hotel.

"Bienvenido al Doshester, Mr. Hale," me saludo la recepcionista. "Aquí tiene la llave de su suite, tiene una vista maravillosa."

"¿Suite?, espere yo no pedí…"

"Doshester, buenos días en que puedo servirle," y me ignoro.

Con eso me fui al ascensor hasta que llegue a mi piso y comencé a buscar mi habitación.

Cuando entre me impacto lo espaciosa que era, tenía una pequeña sala junto a 3 ventanales y un comedor, comencé a caminar por la habitación cuando escuche la regadera, camine hacia el baño y ahí estaba bajo el chorro de agua una mujer- _bueno no se equivocaron con lo de la vista, pensé-_, de pequeña estatura pero si parecía mayor de 21, eso espero, era hermosa, tenía el pelo negro y corto, unos ojos grandes aunque no pude ver bien el color.

"Se te ofrece algo," su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, que linda voz tiene.

"Ehh veras, no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero me han dado la llave de la habitación 1221," le conteste intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero era un poco difícil, tenía un buen cuerpo de seguro era deportista.

"Esta es 1221, _MI_ 1221," contesto mientras se ponía una toalla a su alrededor.

"Si ya, _SU_ 1221, claro eso tiene sentido…" le dije por fin viendo sus hermosos ojos, azules mi nuevo color favorito.

"¿Qué tiene sentido?"

"Veras, yo reserve una habitación más modesta, así que bajare a recepción y agradeceré por este terrible error."

"Jeje, esta bien, ehh adiós," se despido.

"Si este adiós, ehh buenas bubis, Ohh _diablos_- suerte-, lo siento…" dije mientras abría la puerta la cual no era la de la salida sino la de un armario.

"Ehh, linda closet, jeje" dije y me apresure a salir de ahí.

"Es por ahí," dijo señalando la puerta.

"Si, gracias," y salí de ahí.

_WOW_

Baje a recepción se disculparon y me dieron la llave de mi habitación, la correcta esta vez, subí y al abrir la puerta me encontré con una habitación muy pequeña, la verdad era del tamaño de dos armarios pero bueno…

"Esto es más acogedor," dije para mí mismo.

Y comencé a desempacar.

* * *

**Hey, aqui yo de nuevo jeje, bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y bueno que obtenga muchos reviews como el otro que casi tuvo 10 wow me sorprendi por los buenos deseos que le dieron a la historia por eso me puse a escribir.**

**bueno gracias y hasta la proxima. :)**


	3. Superas mis expectativas

**Superas mis expectativas**

Me estaba lavando los dientes mientras escuchaba las noticias; estaban entrevistando a la nueva sensación estadounidense en el tenis femenino, una chica llamada Alice Brandon.

"_Bienvenida Alice, es un placer tener aquí…"_

"_El placer es todo mío…"_

Esa voz se me hizo conocida, pero no le preste atención y continúe lo que estaba haciendo, fue hasta que salí del baño, que la vi.

No lo podía creer era, ella.

"_si suelen preguntar por mi vida y casi nunca contesto,"_

"_¿Es por eso que le llaman vida privada, no?"_

"_Si claro, a mi solo me interesa hablar sobre mi juego, pero desagradablemente y le doy toda la razón a mi padre siempre se entrometen y todas esas cosas…"_

"_Este año haz tenido problemas con los jueces de silla, algunas de las jugadoras creen que es para distraerlas,"_

"_Eso no es cierto," _se veía adorable, parecía una niña pequeña con la cara que puso. _"bueno es posible que a veces me salga un poco de mis casillas, pero quizá sea lo que necesite para dar lo mejor de mi, y para ganar; a eso he venido a Londres a ganar Wimbledon."_

"_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo seguiremos tus partidos…"_

Después de ella siguieron entrevistando a más jugadores, pero ya no preste atención, me termine de arreglar y me encontré con Edward en el lobby del hotel.

Edward es mi mejor amigo desde que pequeños, nos conocimos cuando mi padre y su madre Elizabeth nos llevaban al club para practicar, nos hicimos amigos porque teníamos que huir de las niñas en especial de Tanya y María, que puedo decir eras dos chiquillos muy apuestos.

"Estas listo, hermano,"

"Claro, vamos…"

* * *

Al llegar a los lockers saludamos al señor que da las toallas y cosas por el estilo y nos saludo con la misma frase que a todos…

"Este año ganaras Jazz,"

"Bueno esa es la idea Danny,"

Y lo mismo le dijo al jugador que estaba a tras mío, Edward y yo solo reímos.

* * *

Estábamos practicando el saque cuando Edward empezó a guardar sus cosas, tal vez tenía una ruda de prensa.

"Hey Ed," se que odia que le digan así pero no lo puedo evitar. "Cenamos juntos esta noche,"

"Lo siento, hermano pero hoy tengo una cita," Wow Edward una cita esto era único. "Y no me digas Ed, por favor."

"Ok, okey, lo siento, y quien es la _suertuda," _

"Su nombre es Bella, la conocí hace un par de meses, cuando viaje a Estados Unido en un pueblos llamado Forks,"

"Bueno que escondidito te lo tenias, ¿es italiana, hace cuanto juega, tiene hermanas? Infórmame," dije esto era oro.

"No ella no juega, ella es escritora y es hija única, aunque tiene una prima ella si juega, tal vez pueda preguntar si…"

"Hey, hey muchas gracias pero no, yo ya tengo a la chica ideal,"

"Etas hablando de la chica de la ducha,"

"SIP," dije con una sonrisa un poco ilusa.

"Tierra a Jasper, Tierra a Jasper!"

"¿Que decías?"

"Que te conviene practicar, eso te ayudara,"

"Si, tienes razón si este es mi ultimo torneo, es mejor que me vaya con estilo,"

"Como tu lo digas, aun pienso que es una tontería,"

"No ¿Tu también?" el asintió. "Mejor vete a arreglar par a tu cita y suerte,"

"Okey, gracias viejo, bye."

"Bye."

Comencé a pegarle a los envases, tire uno y cuando me preparaba par tirar de nuevo otro pelota tiro una de mis envases, estaba preparado para confrontarlo cuando por segunda vez en este día la vi solo que ahora no era a través de un televisor.

"Lo siento," creo que vi mi cara, la cual también la malinterpreto, por lo que me pregunto. "¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?" como me podría olvidar de ti-pensé.

"Ni hablar tu eres la chica del lindo… closet" sus ojos brillaron un poco y se ruborizo un poco cuando termine la oración claro que ambos sabíamos a que me refería.

"Eres Alice Brandon," dije.

"¿Y tu eres?" dijo extendiendo su mano.

La tome y respondí. "Jasper, Jasper Hale." Que vergüenza-pensé de nuevo.

"Mucho gusto, Jasper, Jasper Hale" dijo estrechando mi mano.

"5 libra a que no lo repites," la rete.

Se posiciono y tiro, okey creo que le debo 5 libras.

"10 dlls. A que no aciertas dos seguidas,"

"Acepto,"

Me posicione y tire, cayo la primera.

"Estas en forma,"

"Gracias,"

Lo volví hacer y la tire.

"Superas mi expectativas,"

"Y las mías, si hace un saque picado te invito una hamburguesa con patatas,"

"Acepto."

Y nuevamente la volvió a tirar.

"Buena elevación, creo que te has ganado el almuerzo,"

Me iba a contestar cuando una voz masculina le llamo.

"Allie cariño, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto un señor como de uno 40 y tantos recargándose en la reja que estaba por todo el ruedo de las canchas.

"Solo un saque mas papa," dijo con un ojos de cachorro, a los cuales seria difícil decirles que no.

"Tienes que estar en el hotel en 20 min. para una entrevista," le dijo creo que le costo un poco de trabajo pues esos ojos eran poderosos.

"2 segundos mas, okey." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta bien te espero en el auto," dijo derrotado.

Se volteo hacia mi con una cara de satisfacción, y no pude resistir la ganas de cucarla. "No pareces niña de papa," dije sonriéndole.

Me aventó una pelota retándome silenciosamente me prepare para sacar cuando dijo algo que me desconcentro.

"Si tiras con esta… me acuesto contigo," y claro mi pelota fue a dar a la cabeza de un anciana.

"Usted perdone!" grite.

"Lastima te habría servido el ejercicio," dijo dándome un golpecito en mi estomago mientras salía de la cancha.

Desde ese momento supe que Alice Brandon era la indicada.


	4. La cita

**La Cita**

Recogí a Bella en el hotel, unos minutos antes de la hora en la que habíamos quedado. Por lo que no tuve oportunidad de conocer a su prima que estaba dando una entrevista.

Bella se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido azul con un suéter blanco y su pelo leventemente ondulado.

"Hoy te vez… hermosa"

"Gracias, tu también te vez muy bien."

"¿Nos vamos?" dije ofreciéndole mi brazo, y nos encaminamos a la salida.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del hotel, había un poco de paparazzi, pero no nos prestaron mucha atención, pues Alice Brandon y James Hammond estaban en la entrada platicando, y como eran la pareja del momento se enfocaron en ellos.

* * *

"No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas aceptado salir conmigo, de nuevo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo haría?" preguntó haciendo una mueca.

"Por el hecho de que eres mayor que yo. No quiero decir que estés vieja, o sea para nada… como lo digo…"

"Hey Edward, esta bien, lo entiendo…"

"¿En serio?" pregunté incrédulo.

"Sí, no te mentiré, al principio medio un poco de miedo. Sé que soy mayor que tú, pero no tan mayor, te llevo que 2 años. No creo que sea la gran cosa; además Alice, mi prima me dijo que debería darte una oportunidad, así que aquí estoy."

"Que alivio, porque no me hubiera dado por vencido." dije con más seguridad.

Comenzamos a comer cuando de pronto me di cuente de algo muy importante.

"Alice, ¿tu prima es Alice Brandon?"

"Ehh… sí ¿por qué?"

"Bueno mi mejor amigo Jasper…" empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

"¡¡Oh Dios Mío!! ¡No lo puedo creer!" Dijo con sus ojos salidos como platos. "¡Tu amigo es el Dios griego con el que sueña mi prima!"

"Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba. Yo le dije que intentaría conseguir una cita con tu prima, para que se olvidara de la chica de la ducha, pero ahora creo que será imposible…" murmuré lo último. No creo que me haya escuchado.

"¿En verdad Jasper esta interesado en Alice?" preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, no deja de pensar en ella y tampoco de hablar sobre ella… bueno, ¿te lo imaginas?"

Ella asintió. "Sí, yo vivo lo mismo con Alice, pero creo que yo le puedo ayudar a tu amigo."

"Pero ¿qué no Alice sale con James Hammond?" dije confundido.

"No del todo, y creo que Jasper es muchísimo mejor que James en todos los sentidos."

"No sabes lo feliz que harías a Jasper, creo que se a clavado en serio."

Y así seguimos cenando y platicando de cómo le haríamos para juntar a Alice y a Jasper, y bueno de otras cosas.

Fui a dejarla al hotel y justo antes de que entrara, le robé un beso. Me sorprendió que me lo regresara y eso me puso muy feliz; cuando acabó, nos despedimos por completo y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Mañana tenía un partido, y debía descansar.

* * *

**JPOV**

Estaba con Edward en el restaurante, dónde todos los jugadores comían.

"¿A qué hora juegas?" preguntó Edward.

"A las 3, contra A.J Bart, ¿le conoces?"

"Sí, claro, es aquel que está sentado con el videojuego en la mano." dijo, no lo podía creer parecía un chiquillo de 15 años.

"Dios mío debería estar divirtiéndose en el instituto," dije derrotado.

"Jugué contra él, en Bogotá. Como todos los jóvenes sólo entran con las ansias de derrotar al maestro, no tienen piedad."

"Y como buen maestro le ensañaste lo contrario."

"Por supuesto que… no," dijo decaído. "Destruyó al maestro sin piedad alguna." recogió un pan y se fue a buscar una mesa.

"Ahh y ten cuidado con su revés."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Estaba escondido en un armario con una tele portátil para poder ver el juego de Jasper. Rose todavía no lo perdonaba, y por ende no me dejaba ver el partido.

Arreglé la antena y por fin agarro el canal.

XXXX (Son comentarios de las personas que narran el juego)

Salió una chica según esto Alice Brandon reclamando que la pelota si toco la línea; el juez no le dio el punto a su contraria, y ella regresó a su lado de la cancha, pero puso su raqueta entre las piernas y la levanto un poco, uhh esa chica si que tiene temperamento.

Prosiguió con saque e hizo un punto.

Pasaron otros juegos hasta que llegó el de Jazz.

* * *

**JPOV**

El juego estaba por empezar, y al fin llegó el día. Sí, este es el día después de mil pelotas, 360 días al año durante 25 años, y bueno son muchas pelotas, pero todo termina aquí a las 2 de la tarde en la pista 17 mientras todos están el la pista central animando a la última belleza Rusa.

En fin vamos a ver si por lo menos puedo hacer que dure un poco.

Me preparaba cuando el chico que ayuda me dijo..

"Suerte SR. Hale."

"Gracias." contesté y me preparé para empezar el juego.

"_Al servicio va Bart, primer set."_

"_Preparados."_

Comenzamos, y le anoté a un punto. Lo que me hizo sentir muy bien; vaya que puedo decir voy bien, no hago el ridículo, 71 golpes como este y todo estará genial.

* * *

**RPOV**

Escuché gritar a Emmett desde el closet; eso significaba que Jazz iba bien.

"_Bien, vamos, otro como ese"_

"_Si enséñale Jazz" _

Fueron algunas de las motivaciones que gritaba, cuando de pronto se calló.

¡NO! Eso no era bueno, me acerqué y abrí la puerta y lo miré como enojada, pero solo quería que me dijera que había ocurrido.

"Ehh, ¿sirve de algo si te digo que Jazz ganó y pasó la primera ronda?" dijo con cara de niño chiquito. ¡¡SIII!! Grité para mis adentros.

"No me interesa." contesté fríamente.

"Pero, ¿estoy en problemas?"

"No, sólo por esta vez," dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño, y me fui.

Así se hace Jazz.

* * *

**Hey aqui esta el cuarto cap. de la historia espero que les haya gustado y tambien quiero agradecer a todos por sus Reviews y su apoyo y claro especialmente a mi nueva BETA Kahia-chan quien es grandiosa!! Muchas GRACIAS!! Te quiero =)**

**Mznickwhite**


	5. Investigaciones necesarias

**Investigaciones necesarias.**

**BPOV**

"¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¡Este te quedara hermoso!" -dijo Alice sosteniendo un vestido un poco pequeño para mi gusto.

"No lo sé, Alice, no es mi tipo." -le contesté. "Esta un poco corto."

"Claro que no, mira, que me llega como a las rodillas." -dijo muy confiada.

"Alice, obvio que a ti te quedara por las rodilla, eres _petite, _y yo no soy un poste pero si soy un poco mas alta y…"

"Está bien, buscaremos al más largo, y no, no podrás usar pantalón es una gala Bella." -dijo mientras buscaba entre la ropa.

"Pero yo ni siquiera soy tenista." -reproché.

"Edward estará ahí, ¿no quieres deslumbrarlo?" -oh ahora juega con la carta de Edward para poder jugar a Bella Barbie.

"Está bien" –dije, mientras agarraba el vestido que había escogido y entraba a cambiarme.

"Y… ¿has visto a Jasper?" –pregunté, intentando hacer conversación.

"Si, de hecho me debe un almuerzo." –dijo, y podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

"Te importaría explicar."

"Estábamos jugando y aposto un almuerzo."

"Y…"

"No lo sé, es que…" -dijo suspirando.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Él es un poco mayor que yo, que tal si ya tiene a alguien, o me ve como un chiquilla, algo pasajero."

Salí del probador, y le pregunté con la mirada que tal me veía.

"Se te ve hermoso, este es el indicado." -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Okey, y sobre Jasper, yo sé que no tiene a nadie, y en verdad esta interesado, porque no lo llamas y vez que tal."

Puso cara pensativa y después de un momento dijo:

"Esta bien, ahora vámonos que, tenemos que conseguir los zapatos para tu vestido, y llamar a Jazz."

"¿Jazz, ehh? Ya tienes un apodo para él." -la molesté.

"¡OHH vamos Bella! ¡No me hagas empezar!" -dijo riendo.

"Esta bien, vamos, y Alice sabes que te quiero y te apoyo en todo, ¿cierto?" -dije sinceramente. Alice y yo éramos mejor amigas más que eso como hermanas.

"Sí, lo sé, gracias, y tu sabes que yo también te quiero y te apoyo."

Asentí. "Creo que es mejor dejar este tipo de conversaciones para otro momento, si no lloraré." -dijo intentando bromear, pero yo sé que si lo haría Alice, aunque nadie lo crea es muy sensible y más desde que sus padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, por eso se convirtió en tenista. Todo lo que sentía lo desquitaba con la pelota, y sé que aún lo hace aunque sea sólo a veces.

Espero que con Jasper todo eso cambie; ver como se le ilumina la cara cuando se le menciona, es único.

* * *

**JPOV**

"_¿Crees que ese chico tiene futuro_?" -preguntó uno de los reporteros. En este momento estaba dando una rueda de prensa por haberle ganado a A.J Bart.

"Sí, claro, y espero ser algún día la respuesta de la pregunta del millón de dólares: ¿Quién le gano a A.J Bart en su primer gran slam?"

"_¿Qué numero de Wimbledon es para ti, Jasper?"_

"Es el 13, de hecho, y como creo que esta será mi última rueda de prensa aquí en Wimbledon, me gustara anunciar…"

"_¡MIREN, ES JAMES!" -_alguien gritó cuando el tenista pareció "James" paso por la sala.

"_James, por aquí, James"- _todos comenzaron a gritar y tomar fotos.

"…que me retiraré, y lo haré al terminar este torneo." –terminé, aunque sé que ninguno me presto atención.

_

* * *

_

Llegué al cuarto de mi hotel y apreté el botón para escuchar mis mensajes mientras entraba al baño. Cuando escuche su hermosa voz.

"_En hora buena, felicidades por tu triunfo, pero aún me debe una hamburguesa con papas. Digamos a las 7, habitación 1225, mi 1225."_

Chequé mi reloj, _shit_, tengo solo media hora.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y me afeite cortándome un poco por lo rápido que lo hice. Puse un pedazo de papel de baño y continúe arreglándome.

Al final después de cambiar mi ropa interior dos veces decidí ir comando, con unos jeans y una camisa azul de manga larga; pase por la comida y me dirigí a su habitación.

Toqué la puerta y la escuche gritar.

"Está abierto." –pasé, y WOW. Se veía hermosa, tenia un vestido sin mangas blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y su pelo desordenado como siempre.

"Hey" –saludó, saliendo de la cocina. Cuando llegó a mi se rió un poco. Al principio no lo entendí. Fue hasta que me quitó el papelito que me había puesto dónde me corté que lo entendí.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¿tienes hambre?" –pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema. Enseñando los paquetes de comida.

"No, en realidad, pero tengo algo que preguntarte" –dijo, mientras agarraba la comida y la ponía en la mesa.

"Si, dime…"

"¿Qué opinas tener una aventura antes de jugar un partido?" -eso no me lo esperaba.

"Ehh…creo que esa es una pregunta muy intrigante" -contesté.

"Veras, yo pienso que eso resulta maravilloso para tu juego, ¿no crees? Te relajaría." –dijo, mientras servía champagne en las copas.

"Bueno, no he investigado lo suficiente para darte una opinión."

"Eso es muy triste." caminó hacia mi, y me dio una de las copas.

"Sí, lo es, verdad muy triste," se acercó un poco más. "No me malinterpretes, estoy interesado en hacer las investigaciones necesarias, ¿tu?" -pregunté un poco nervioso.

"También." -dijo dándome una gran sonrisa.

XXX (Ya saben que es lo que sucedió)

Después de una grandiosa investigación, salimos al balcón a comer. Ali me dio un pedazo de papa antes de hablar.

"Jazz…" SIP, ya tenemos diminutivos, y déjenme les digo que me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando ella lo dice.

"¿Si?" pregunté, bajando un poco la cabeza para verla mejor.

"Nadie puede enterarse de esto, en especial mi padre." -dijo un poco decepcionada.

"¡Qué lástima! Yo tenia pensado decirlo todo en una rueda de prensa mañana." bromeé.

Ella sonrió. "Muy gracioso, pero mi padre cree que si hay un hombre de por medio fallo siempre mi primer saque." -contestó.

"Es difícil ganar Wimbledon si te ocurre eso." -dije intentando tapar mi propia decepción. Quería gritar a los 4 vientos que ella era mía y que la quería.

"Lo sé, así que sé discreto, ¿de acuerdo?" -contestó.

"Claro, mantendremos esto como algo divertido y…"

"Relajado." -dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien."

Entonces ella entró a la habitación, y yo me quede ahí pensando un poco y bebiendo. Hasta que la escuché.

"_Jazz."_ -dijo en voz seductora.

¡Excelente! ¡Investigaremos más!


	6. Supersticiones

****

Supersticiones

"_Ahh"_

"_Y otro punto perdido, la verdad es que Brathburi se ha dado a conocer con el control de esta pista, conocida como el cementerio de los campeones, por algún motivo el juego de Jasper Hale esta tarde no esta siendo inspirado…"_

Dios mío que cansado estoy.

"_Claro si pasas todo la noche investigando es normal que estés agotado"_ retumbo la voz de Rose en mi cabeza.

Mientras me preparaba para hacer un saque.

Respondió.

Respondí.

Respondió.

Respondí.

Respondió.

Ya no respondí.

"_Juego para Brathburi. Una lastima"_

"_Brathburi va ganando cinco juegos a tres y domino por arriba de dos sets..."_

**Esme POV**

Estaba en el club viendo el partido de mi hijo, nunca nos dejaba ir, decía que no podía ganar si lo hacíamos, el único que por un tiempo lo hizo fue Carlisle pero luego a el también le pidió que no lo hiciera.

"_Como sabemos Jasper Hale venia con todo en este partido pero no se que ha ocurrido…"_

Escuchaba los comentarios de la tele pero.

"Lastima, iba tan bien." Dijo una de mis amigas del club, mientras nos entregaba nuestros tragos.

"Aun no le den por perdido," defendí.

"Bueno Esme, es que algunos jóvenes tienden a tener una resistencia engañosa," todas nos quedamos viendo raro a Ellen, ¿de donde sacaba eso? no lo quería saber.

**JPOV**

La segunda ronda, no esta tan mal el fue el que gano le Gran Larousse; al menos le has ganado 3 juegos, ¡3 juegos! ¡3 asquerosos juegos! El ultimo partido de tu trayectoria profesional y solo ganas ¡3 juegos! Pensé mientras tomaba agua.

_Tiempo._

Es lamentable. Dije para mi mismo mientras me paraba y me encaminaba para ir a mi cancha. ¡Por lo menos no hay nadie que me vea perder!

"¡Vamos a ganar Jasper!" Escuche la voz de Alice.

Uhh. Y se que hice una pequeña mueca. _Estupendo_.

"_Vamos Jasper."_

"_Tu puedes." Gritaba el púbico._

El saco.

Respondí.

Respondió.

Respondí.

Respondió.

Respondí.

Ya no respondió, ja.

"_Nada a quince,"_

* * *

"_¿Quién habida imagina que hace 40 minutos que llegaríamos a un quinto set? Pero Jasper Hale quien no vencía a ninguno de los 10 mejores como recordaran, esta a 5 a 4 y a 3 puntos de ganar el partido…"_

"_Treinta a nada."_

Si otro punto ya casi, la gente me aplaudía. Me acerque al chico para que me diera las pelotas cuando le pregunte.

"¿No eres el chico de la otra vez?"

"Si, señor, gran juego,"

"Gracias, serias tan amable de…"

"Ohh, si lo siento," saco y me dio una pelota.

Me prepare y saque.

Respondió.

Respondí.

Respondió.

Respondí.

Y oops se le fe.

"_40 a nada"_

"_Y ya tenemos un punto de partido,"_

Saque de nuevo, la respondió y de repente _**¡OUT!**_

"_Y gano el juego, derroto al campeón de le Gran Larousse…"_

Me voltee para buscar a Alice pero vi como su padre se la llevaba.

* * *

"Creí que había dado mi ultima rueda de prensa."

"_Nosotros también, pero aquí estamos," y todos rieron._

"_Jasper ¿sabias que Brathburi es el primer cabeza que derrotas en tres años?"_

"Si, y dos meses y catorce días, pero ¿Quién esta contando?"

"_¿Qué opinas de tu próximo contrincante?"_

"Lo siento con tantas emociones ni siquiera he mirado quien es."

"_Es tu compañero de entrenamiento Edward Masen,"_

¡RAYOS!

Edward y yo caminábamos por la calle para ir a comer, mientras platicábamos de nuestro próximo partido, y bueno yo intentaba localizar a Alice.

"Los amigos deben enfrentarse como enemigos, clásico ¿no lo crees?" Dijo Ed sobándose el codo.

"Con la habitación 2121 por favor, Brandon. ¿El codo sigue molestándote?"

"Si lo reconozco, ¿lo usaras en mi contra?"

"Vamos eso es horrible, ¿en eso se ha transformado nuestra amistad? …y ¿Cómo sigue el hombro?"

"Jaja, la verdad es que me duele casi todo y lo que no esta adormecido," contesto con una sonrisa.

"Dímelo a mi, … Hola… diga." Dije al darme cuenta de que me habían colgado, volví a intentarlo.

"Pero seguiremos entrenando juntos,"

"Si, claro de hecho el hotel me ha ofrecido una habitación mas grande, les he dicho que ahora estoy en racha y que no quiero cambiar nada,"

"En momentos como estos, solo nos quedan nuestras supersticiones"

"Claro que si,"

"Te entiendo yo he estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo,"

"Vaya eso es buenísimo, no lo había pensado"

"Lo se, piensas en lo importante y lo haces exactamente igual; espera una momento," y se fue a ver un aparador.

"De acuerdo páseme" le dije a la operadora. "Al no digas nada estaba pensando en repetir lo de la otra noche, hamburguesa con papas y a la cama temprano…"

"_Lo siento señor Hale ¿que ha dicho?"_

"Ohh señor Brandon no sabe cuanto lo siento… ¿señor Brandon?"

"Maldita sea." Me colgó.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Edward.

"Sip," y continuamos caminando.


	7. No puede ser

**A/N. POR FAVOR LEAN LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRISTA ES MUY IMPORTANTE!!!**

**Hey aqui un cap. muy corto pero importante este capitulo es el que le dara un giro un poco diferente al de la pelicula a esta historia.**

**Tambien me gustaria saber si en verdad les gustaria que Alice se embarace ya que eso tendra que qudar decidio a mas tardar manana por la noche :S, si lo se te vas mucho tiempo y ahora nos haces decidir de la noche a la manana pero para que actualiza antes es necesario.**

**Ahh y si alguien sabe como escribir lemmons o escenas un poco fuertes les agradeceria que me mandaran un PM para que colaboraran conmigo en un cap. especial.**

**Muchas gracias y a ahora si que disfruten.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Mznickwhite.**

****

No puede ser.

Al día siguiente fue a desayunar con la esperanza de encontrarme con Alice, entre al gran salón que por cierto estaba lleno de tenistas me asome por el barandal para ver si no estaba en la parte de abajo cuando alguien llamo mi nombre.

"Jasper," grito una voz femenina. La seguí y para ver de quien se trataba.

"Nettie, ¿Cómo estas?" me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Veo que hermosa como siempre."

"Oh, gracias, yo estoy de maravilla asesino de Brathburi, ¿conoces a mi pareja Lucy?" me presento a una hermosa mujer.

"Muchos gusto,"

"Vamos cuéntame," dijo Nettie.

"Estoy buscando a Alice Brandon, ¿la has visto?" no hizo buena cara.

"No, deberías preguntarle a James Hammond," dijo sonriendo mientras me indicaba en donde esta el.

"Ahh si, ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tu porque crees," Ohh no.

"Entiendo, bueno tengo que irme cioa"

"Adiós Jasper, cuídate." Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

"Suerte mañana."

Pase junto a ese tal James, la verdad que tenia ese tipo que yo no.

_Juventud._ Dijo la vocecilla de mi cabeza.

"¿Buscabas a alguien?" alguien pregunto.

"Si," conteste cuando me encontré con el Sr. Brandon. "Mhmh, si."

"¿De casualidad es a mi hija?"

"Pues si, en realidad es ella,"

Mi miro de arriba a bajo antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Hale, no?"

"Si, pero por favor llámeme, Jasper."

"Alice esta teniendo una buena racha y no quiero que tenga ninguna distracción."

"Si, claro," dije sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras pensaba. "Perdone una cosa, ¿usted me ve como una distracción?"

"Así es exactamente como te veo, quiero que dejes de buscarla, llamarla, de venir por aquí y deje de hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hija, ¿Qué da claro," dijo en tono muy serio.

Mi cara de seguro solo mostraba desconcierto, ¿Cómo dejar de ver a lo único bueno que me ha pasado?

Pero bueno no pude hacer más que asentir.

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en Londres, ¿Quién lo diría?

"Se me hace que un par de años a los ingleses les saldrán membranas en los pies," bromeo Edward.

"Si será el mismo día que los alemanes sean chistosos," conteste.

"No, no yo ya soy chistoso, te hago reír varias veces,"

"Te equivocas me rio de ti que es otra cosa."

"Jaja… ¿Parece que alguien te busca?"Dijo señalando un auto.

Me acerque a el y en el momento en que me subí no lo podía creer.

_María._


	8. La fama te ha cambiado

**La fama te ha cambiado.**

**JPOV**

"Jasper querido," dijo con un tono según ella seductor.

"María, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte secamente.

"No atenderemos esto en la parte trasera del auto," dijo poniéndose seria.

"¿Qué propones?"

"Te invito un café." Dijo apenas acabo de decirle al chofer a donde dirigirse.

* * *

"¿Ya me puedes decir que hacer aquí?"

"Bueno vine a visitarte, y a proponerte un negocio. Dejando de lado nuestra relación, yo soy tu representante." dijo con una sonrisa.

"En serio porque después de que me dejaste, te llame y aun espero que me regreses la llamada."

"Estaba dolida, no sabes lo que me costo acabar lo nuestro y bueno ahora solo me manejo por mails."

"Sabes que eso no es verdad,"

"Bueno es cierto, pero los agentes no hacemos milagros y no podemos vender algo que no existe, pero ahora vuelves a existir, y podemos…"

"Sabes que María sinceramente te desprecio,"

"Bueno Jazz quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que quedes como el ingles que tal vez fue vencido por su mejor amigo quiero invertir en ti que salgas con el bolsillo lleno," sabia que era mas el suyo que el mío pero esta era mi oportunidad de sacarle algo, ella era una buena representante y no dudo que Alice o james estén con ella también.

"¿Reducirás tu comisión?"

"No, todos los agentes cobran el 10 porciento." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dejaba su taza de te en la mesa.

"Bueno acepta el 5 porque mi próxima oferta será el 4." Y una sonrisa malévola.

"Cariño el éxito te ha cambio y me encanta. Trato hecho, ahora dentro de dos días habrá una gala quiero que vayas a darte a conocer, otra vez."

"Esta bien ahí estaré pero, María."

"Si cariño."

"Ya no me digas cariño, por favor."

"Como tu digas _Jazz."_ Bueno vamos mejorando.

* * *

Después de salir de mi cita con María, me dirigí hacia mi hotel pero un mensaje hizo que mi rumbo cambiara.

_Nos veos en el sushi de… a las 3 no faltes es importante. Edward_

Cuando llegue me sorprendí, ya que no era Edward el que me esperaba sino Alice

"Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Quería verte." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso es bueno, yo también."

Nos sentamos y ordenamos y comenzamos a platicar…

"Tengo que hacerte una confesión,"

"Si ¿Cuál?" dije mientras le robaba un rollo de su plato.

"Veras el día que entraste a mi habitación, sabia exactamente quien eras,"

"¿En serio?" dije mirándola buscando cualquier signo de broma, no había ninguno.

"Sip, te vi jugar contra Tommy Hasel el año pasado,"

"Ohh fue horrible," dije bajando mi cabeza apenado.

"Jaja si, ibas ganando y de pronto te derrumbaste ¿recuerdas?" dijo con una risita burlona.

"Si una recoge pelotas no salía de la trayectoria de mi saque." Me defendi.

"Y educadamente la invitaste a salir de la pista, pensé que eras un autentico…Idiota." Dijo seriamente.

"Coff," comencé a toser.

"Perder de ese modo cuando estabas jugando estupendamente, desde entonces no conseguí olvidarte." Recrimino.

"Esperaba que algún día pudiera conocerte, hasta que un día entraste a mi habitación de hotel." Continuo.

"¿Cómo un caballero en su brillante armadura? Jaja." Pregunte esperanzado.

"No." sentencio.

"Sin embargo, soy yo quien necesita ser salvado, por ejemplo ayer, perdía hasta que vi tu mirada." Dije mirándola a los ojos, se ruborizo con lo que dije y no puede evitar reír.

"Jaja ¿Qué?" dijo.

"Puede que mi primer saque se este volviendo blando." Cambie el tema no quería decirle lo hermosa que se veía, cuando se que tal vez soy una aventura para ella ya que tiene a James.

Terminamos de comer pero aun no quería dejarla ir así que la invite a dar un pase y ella acepto gustosamente.

* * *

Caminábamos por un parque yo con los zapatos de tacón de Alice en la mano lo que la hacían ver mucho más pequeña a mi lado.

"Ohh, fíjate el cometa que anunciaron con su pequeña cola, se ve tan insignificante." Dijo mirando al cielo mientras subió al borde de una fuente.

"A penas y se mueve." Agregue.

"Hay que pedir un deseo," dijo emocionada, dando saltitos cuidadosos para que no se cayera, mientras yo la sostenía un poco más a mi para que eso en verdad no sucediera. "¿Has pedido algo para tus juegos?" pregunto después de un momento abriendo sus hermosos ojos.

"Si te lo digo no se cumpliría." Dije regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Jaja, ¿contra quien juegas?" cambio el tema mientras seguíamos caminando.

"Contra un buen amigo de hecho, Edward Masen." Conteste, como si nada.

"Un amigo, entonces sabes como ganarle," dijo mirándome.

"¿Que debilidades tiene?" pregunto enseguida.

"Ahh tocar el piano, una hermosa escritora americana…"

"Me refiero a su juego, por eso he dejado de tener amigos en el tenis a menudo tienes que machacarlos."

"¿Ahora tengo que machacarlo?" dije mirándola.

"Si dudarlo un instante, en verdad no te envidio."

"¿Porque no?"

"Entrenan juntos, viajan juntos, prácticamente viven juntos, ¿estas dispuesto a ganarle a un amigo en la tercera ronda de Wimbledon? por que eso es machacarlo, una bola directa al corazón. Es lo duro de este deporte hay un ganador y hay un perdedor y mañana uno de los dos va acabar perdiendo."

* * *

"Aun entrenaremos junto sabes estoy no cambiara nada." Estábamos en el sauna del hotel, descansando los músculos después del partido, si le gane a Ed per creo que no le importo demasiado algo sobre una recompensa del segundo lugar que le ofreció Bella.

"Gracias amigo pero sabes que fue solo suerte, un mal tiro a la red y todo habría sido diferente." Defendí.

"De eso nada Jazz jugaste de maravilla; esta vez jústate diferente con el alma con el corazón." Dijo mirándome.

"Te ha pasado algo, algo distinto algo… la prima de Bella, de ella has sacado este ardor. Reconócelo."

"Edward escucha ¿crees que yo en mitad de un campeonato cuando por primera vez en muchos años estoy ganando iba ser tan idiota como para enamorarme de alguien?"

"Por supuesto."contesto; yo le sonreí mientras asentía.

* * *

Era la noche de la gala estaba en mi habitación preparándome y escuchando mis mensajes…

_-Ian- "En hora buena, el club le manda felicitaciones y puede tomarse el tiempo que sea necesario, Ahh y saludo de las señoras."_

_-Alice-"Te felicito por ganar, te veo esta noche, besos." _

_-Rose- "Jasper, soy yo Rose quiero felicitarte por lo que has logrado y bueno pedirte un disculpa…lo has hecho muy bien estoy orgullosa y acepto cualquier decisión que tomes. Te quiero…"_ en ese momento agarre el teléfono y le marque.

"_Hola,"_

"¿Rose?"

"_Jazz, Oh Dios no sabes cuanto lo siento, te quiero y sabes que…"_

"No tengo nada que perdonarte Rose, solo dabas tu opinión y yo también te quiero."

Después de unos minutos todo quedo como siempre, nos despedimos y yo continúe arreglándome pues esta noche iba a ser mas que importante.

* * *

"¿Estas 100% segura?"

"Si, hice 3 test." Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Se lo dirás a Jasper?"

"Claro que lo hare el tiene derecho a saberlo y es suyo."

Esto no puede ser Jasper y _Alice_, no tengo que hacer algo no puedo permitir que me quiten la oportunidad de regresar con Jasper justo cuando esta en la cima, y mucho menos una escuincla como esa.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunte mientras asomaba mi cabeza.

"Ohh, claro Maria, pasa."

"Alice ¿es eso lo que creo que es?" dije señalando los test.

Ella solo asintio.

"Bueno, no diremos nada hasta que yo te diga a nadie." sentencie.

"Pero..." comenzo l tal Bella.

"A nadie. es lo mejor para todos."

"Esta bien." dijo Alice.

"Hoy actuen como si nada de esto ocurriera."

Ellas asintieron, Bella un poco obligado pero lo hizo.

Esto me dara tiempo para pensar que hacer.


	9. Autentico Peligro

**Hey aqui esta un nuevo cap. espero les guste!!**

**No olviden que pueden seguir el proceso de esta historia en /HoOpeRivera.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews y tmbn leer!!**

**Mznickwhite.**

**

* * *

**

Autentico Peligro.

**JPOV**

Cuando llegue a la gala María ya me estaba esperando.

"Jazz, ¡que guapo te vez!" dije mirándome de abajo para arriba.

"Gracias, oye estoy buscando a alguien…" comencé pero me interrumpió.

"Ohh, Edward esta con una chica no se en donde y bueno te quería presentar a alguien," me dio una mirada seductora.

"¿En serio?" dije levantando una ceja.

"Si, la mejor pareja del tenis, James Hammond y Alice Brandon seria genial que te vieran con ellos, son como la realeza de los tenistas y te lo digo porque los represento a ambos."

Entonces era cierto Alice y James si tenían una relación.

"Ohh, María ahí estas, te he estado buscando por…uhh lo siento… ¿Quién es tu amigo, no piensas presentarme?" pregunto Alice fingiendo confusión.

"No le conoces el es…" María comenzó pero la interrumpí.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale." Dije tomando su mano.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale ¿en persona?" dije con una hermosa sonrisa.

"El inimitable," le devolví la sonrisa, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como María hacia un gesto de disgusto mientras esto ocurría pero no le di importancia.

"Claro, he oído hablar mucho de ti," Alice continuo.

"Puras cosas malas creo,"

"Bueno por lo que escuchado no temes subir a la cima," dijo moviendo un poco su cabeza a su lado derecho lado, sabia lo que estaba haciendo y me encantaba estaba coqueteando conmigo con su padre y James a unos metros de distancia eso quería decir que en verdad le importaba y todo lo demás eran puros rumores de la prensa. ¿Cierto?

"Y yo he oído que este es tu primer Wimbledon y que quieres llegar a la final." Conteste.

"Por poco que pueda lo hare," dije dándome una sonrisa picara.

"Bueno Jazz querido debemos ir ha hacer un poco mas promoción, así que si me disculpas Alice iremos a mezclarnos y platicar con mas personas," nos interrumpió María.

"Bueno María, yo puedo ayudarte; que mejor forma de ser presentado ante tenistas que una tenista," dijo Alice mirando a María inocentemente pero sabia que no había nada de eso atrás de esas palabra era un plan para estar solos, y es por eso que amo a esta mujer, si como escucharon la **AMO.**

"Digo seria menos obvio, que cuando tu representante lo hace," continuo.

María le dio una mirada de duda pero al final se lo creyó. "Esta bien, Jazz nos vemos como en una hora en el bar para ver a los patrocinadores, y Alice querida no deberías dejar tanto tiempo solo a James, alguien mas te lo puede ganar."

"No creo que me lo ganen," dijo segura y le dio una sonrisa forzada a María, después de eso se volteo a mí. "Ya que por mi parte no hay nada que perder ya que no somos nada desde hace como 8 meses. Lamento que no hayas recibido el memo María." Sentenció, tomo mi mano y salimos del radar de María.

"¿Es eso cierto?" pregunte cuando estábamos a salvo de cualquier cámara o mirada curiosa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundida.

"Lo tuyo con James,"

"Si, no fuimos pareja ni nada solo fueron algunas citas pero como te dije antes no quería que nada me distrajera en Wimbledon y deje de salir con el por completo, solo nos vemos en eventos como este o cuando entrenamos," explico. Y yo suspire sintiendo como el alivio me invadía.

"Es bueno escuchar eso," dije tomándola por la cintura e inclinándome para besarla cuando puso su dedo en mis labios para evitarlo.

"¿Y María y tu?"

"Bueno… ella fue mi novia y representante hace mucho… hasta que me dejo cuando deje de jugar bien y ganar, primero como novia y meses después como representante,"

"Y ahora que volvió, ¿que es?"

"Representante, solo hasta que sea necesario, después pienso cambiar," dije con toda la seriedad del mundo.

"Okey, eso me parece perfecto, no me gusta como te mira."

"No es la gran cosa, tu me vez algunas veces de la misma manera."

"Por eso, te ve como si te quisiera comer a besos y…"

"¿Tu me quieres comer a besos?" pregunte curioso.

"A veces, sobre todo cuando te ríes, y me miras como en este momento, como si yo fuera lo único que existe…"

"Tu eres lo único que existe." Y en ese momento sus labios chocaron con los míos y fue uno de los mejores besos que hemos compartido. Cuando nos alejamos para tomar un poco de aire me regalo una sonrisa y me dio un pequeño beso casto en los labios antes de dirigirnos al London Eye, para ver la ciudad.

* * *

**MPOV**

Estúpida, como la odio, si no fuera porque con ella gano la mayoría de mis ingresos la botaría en este mismo instante.

"¿Ahora te crees Cupido?" dijo una voz severa detrás de mí.

"No se a lo que te refieres James, pero seguro que Jasper ha hecho un mejor trabajo a pesar de su edad, ya que la tiene a sus pies,"

"Por favor" dijo dando una carcajada sarcástica. "Es solo una aventurilla, cuando se canse del abuelo regresara rogándome," continuo con mucha seguridad.

"No estoy tan segura, por aquel abuelo, ya la embarazo."

"¡Pero que!" dijo alzando un poco la voz pero al darse cuenta de que nos voltearon a ver la volvió a bajar. "Estas loca, lo dice para que me enoje, porque te he dicho que ya no quiero nada que ver contigo,"

"La verdad es que eso me lastimo un poco el ego, pero no te me interesas tanto como Jasper, el a pesar de todo tiene dinero siempre lo ha hecho y ahora también tiene un buen nombre, lo que siempre he querido, y tu pequeña amiguita me estorba."

"¿Qué quieres que haga? yo no la quiero si esta esperando una hijo de otro y mucho menos de ese."

"No te preocupes por el bebe, eso se arregla con un accidente por aquí o por allá. Pero si están juntos no serviría de nada."

"Tu te encargas del abuelo y yo de Alice," dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"Es un hecho, pero ahora que te veo hay un contrato con nike y creo que…"

* * *

**JPOV**

"Algún día nada de esto será nuestro." Dije mientras veamos la ciudad.

"Que gracioso," contestos dándome un beso en la mejilla, pero su sonrisa se borro completamente y puso una cara de disgusto. "No puede ser." Dijo algo molesta.

No entendí a que se refería hasta que escuche su voz.

"Allie, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te he dejado una docena de mensajes," dijo nada mas y nada menos que el joven tenista James Hammond.

"¿En serio? no he escuchado ninguno," contesto ella fríamente. James la dejo de ver para verme a mí.

"Oh, lo siento ¿conoces a Jasper Hale?"

"Bueno creo que…" comencé.

"Si, competimos en San José el año pasado,"

"Exacto, un gran partido," dije mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alice.

"Si, que casualmente…gane," Imbécil pensé para mis adentros. Lo único que hice fue darle una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

"Jazz esta en cuartos, ¿lo sabias?" Alice me defendió mientas se recargaba un poco en mi.

"Espera… ¿te estas acostando con el?"

"No es de tu incumbencia," Alice dijo un poco harta.

"Entonces es…cierto…no puedo creerlo,"

"Mira James, nosotros no queremos…"

"Espera ¿que número del ranking eres abuelo el 120?" okey golpe bajo, pero no suficiente como para golpearlo; aun así continuo pero no dirigiéndose a mi sino Alice. "Creí que eso que se decía de ti eran rumores pero eres una…" ¡PAN! lo golpea antes de que terminara, una cosa era que me insultara a mí pero Alice era otra cosa.

"Mierda, casi me rompo la mano,"

"Pero haz estado excelente, ahora vamos, adiós James," dijo Alice viendo como James intentaba levantarse del suelo.

"Nos vamos, pero no es necesario que te levantes." Me burle y seguía a Alice.

"_Déjenme puedo solo" se escucho la voz de James._

Cuando salimos había un montón de fotógrafos nos quedamos congelados por unos momentos pero en el momento en que nos vieron y comenzaron a gritar nuestros nombres comenzamos a correr.

"_Jasper"_

"_Alice"_

Subimos a mi auto y arranque sin saber claramente a donde ir.

"Ha sido increíble, nadie nunca había luchado por mi honor," dijo y se acerco para darme un beso.

Moví un poco el volante y supe que no deberíamos hacer eso en este momento.

"Alice, cariño sabes que amo cuando me besas pero no mataremos si lo haces en este momento."

"Oops claro lo siento," dijo dándome un ultimo y rápido beso.

"Eres un autentico peligro,"

"Espera a ver como conduzco."


	10. ¿Quien es Alison?

**¿Quién es Alison?**

**JPOV**

Mientras conducía comencé a pensar a donde iríamos, decidí llevarla a mi apartamento solo ahí podríamos estar solos sin ninguna cámara que se entrometiera, además nos daba más tiempo para que su padre no nos encontrara.

"Estas son las peligrosas calles de mi juventud: drogas, sexo y… malteadas," dije con una sonrisa.

"Haha," ella rio mientras mira todo su alrededor.

"Mis padres viven aquí y yo tengo un piso," continúe.

"Podemos pasar aquí la noche." Afirmo.

"Si, pero ¿Qué dirá tu padre?" no les mentiré su padre me da un poco de miedo, solo un poco.

"Dejemos que él se encuentre su propio lugar," dijo sonriéndome.

* * *

Nos detuvimos a tomar un poco de café y a comer pan dulce en una pequeña cafetería a unas cuadras de mi apartamento ya que estaba seguro de que no había nada en mi refrigerador, y comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestros padres.

"Los padres son una responsabilidad muy grande," dijo seriamente.

"Si son peores que los hijos," comente, antes de tomar un trago de mi café.

"Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía apenas 7 años, mi madre siempre viajaba intentando triunfar como cantante."

"¿Qué salió mal?"

"No sabía cantar." Con eso reímos juntos. "Desde ese momento he estado solo con mi padre, excepto en Navidad, vamos con Bella y su padre Charlie a Forks."

"¿Forks?" puse cara pensativa.

"Si un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Seattle, es muy bello y verde, aunque siempre casi llueve."

"Suena casi como Londres bueno al menos el clima."

Ella asintió. "¿Qué hay de tu familia?"

"Mis padres siguen juntos, creo que más felices que nunca. Sobre las Navidades, no siempre las pasaba con ellos, fue solo hasta que Rose tuvo a los gemelos." Vi como sus ojos se nublaron con confusión; inmediatamente vi mi error ella no sabía quién era Rose. Solté una pequeña risa y tome su mano, intento resistirse un poco pero me dejo tomarla.

"Rose es mi hermana, gemela para ser más exacto," su expresión cambio y se relajo mas, por lo que continué. "Ahora son más divertidas y ahora tengo menos torneos." Sonreí, ella también lo hizo al saber a lo que me refería.

"¿A ti te gustaría casarte y tener hijos?" esa pregunta me saco de onda, por lo que le conteste con la misma pregunta.

"¿A ti?"

"No es justo, yo pregunte primero," dijo haciendo un puchero. "Pero para que veas que soy buena gente te la contestare, nunca he tenido deseos de casarme…" no deje que continuara ya sabía a lo que esto podía llevar y no quería asique rápidamente conteste.

"No." Dije con cara seria, aunque luego continué. "Claro que por eso nos gustan los partidos, siempre hay otro país, otro aeropuerto…"

"Otra chica…" ahora ella interrumpió, por su mira se que intentaba bromear pero aun así en su mirada había una pequeña señal de tristeza y no sabía por qué razón, por lo que le seguí la corriente e intente hacer una broma.

"Exacto Alison,"

"¡Ahh!" dijo sorprendida y toma mi mano para luego comenzar a torcerla, eso dolía no lo negare, pero por lo menos ya se le veía más feliz.

"Alice, quería decir Alice." Dije intentando hacer que me soltara pero no tuve suerte.

"Haz dicho Alison…"

"Alice," dije haciendo una mueca de dolor, ella me soltó pero antes pregunto.

"¿Quién es Alison?" con una pequeña sonrisa, ella ya sabía que era un broma pero tal vez se quería asegurar.

Después de nuestra platica en el café, decidí que era momento para llevarla a mi departamento.

Comenzamos a besar mucho antes de llegar a la puerta, cuando la abrí ella empezó a deshacerse de mi corbata cuando escuchamos la voz de alguien.

"Como puedes ver tuvimos que despedir a los contratistas por problemas de opinión en cuanto a el diseño pero…Jazz a tenido también que irse a muchos torneos por lo que lo ha dejado un poco abandonado."

"¡Que emoción!, no puedo creer que este en el departamento de Jasper Hale." Dijo la chica dando unos cuantos brinquitos. "¡Oh Dios! Mira es un trofeo tómame una foto por favor." Dijo sosteniendo su cámara.

"Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dije mientras caminaba y abrochaba mi cremallera.

"Rayos, Jazz, hola, no esperaba verte y… vaya." Dijo viendo hacia Alice, eso no me agrado por lo que mi cara se volvió mucho más seria y sabía que mi mirada podía matar. "Es Alice Brandon." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo tomarles una foto?" dijo la chica.

"No, no puedes." Dije poniéndome más enojado, hablando de que aquí no habría cámaras.

"Pero es digital," dijo la chica.

"Miren lo que me encontré, el viejo Jazz aun tiene gustos, por lo menos en el alcohol." Dijo una voz conocida.

"Tanya, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dije aun más enojado.

"Bueno Peter invita a mi amiga Charlotte, y me dijo que si quería venir, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?"

"Vivo aquí."

"Vale sí, pero que no deberías estar en Wimbledon,"

"No contestare, solo quiero que se vayan de mi casa, ahora mismo." En ese momento salió un flash, que no entendió cuando le dije que nada de fotos.

"Basta, salgan todos de mi casa, en este instante... no quiero te-" no puede terminar la oración pues Alice que estaba en cierto modo a lado pero unos pasos atrás de mi empezó a reír la voltea ver, se veía hermosa había un brillo diferente en ella, uno que no había notado hasta este momento, ahora era más que necesaria estar a solas con ella.

"Lárguense, vamos fuera de aquí" dije un poco más tranquilo mientras agarraba a Peter y su amiga Charlotte, mire como Tanya y su otro amigo ya iban camino hacia fuera.

"Hey Tanya," ella volteo, confundida pero en cierto modo feliz.

"La botella," dije señalándola.

Bufo y me la entrego; cuando ya estaban todos a fuera cerré la puerta con seguro y le puse la cadena, ahora si nada ni nadie podrá interrumpirnos.

* * *

**María POV**

No puedo creerlo, esto está mal muy mal, no solo James falla al quedarse con Alice sino que Jasper la rapta y eso hace mis planes más difíciles.

Lo peor es que no se en donde pueden estar y si no los encuentro antes de que Alice le diga que está embarazada a Jasper no podre tener ninguna oportunidad de recuperarlo y la fama que viene si lo consigo.

Porque claro una cosa es ser su manager y obtener un buen porcentaje, pero ser reconocida como su novia será grande muy grande, y así puedo acabar con las ilusiones de Alice que simplemente me fastidia.

_Ring, Ring._

"Hola,"

"Mar, te tengo un notición."

"¿Qué es Tanya? En este momento no puedo hablar tengo un problema, Jasper ha desaparecido y…"

"De eso quería hablarte yo sé en donde está."

"¿En serio? Que bueno que me lo dices, mándame la dirección por email a mi teléfono. Voy saliendo hacia a mi auto en este instante."

"Con gusto amiga."

* * *

**A POV**

Estaba viendo dormir a Jazz después de nuestras investigaciones como nos gusta llamarlo nos dormimos pero las nauseas me despertaron. Así que decidí verlo, se veía tan tierno, eso me puso a pensar si nuestro bebe se parecería a él. Con sus suaves y hermosos rizos dorados o tal vez sus ojos, se que si es niño quiero que tenga su mentón es hermoso pero a la vez masculino.

Eso me hizo pensar en la plática del café, el no se quería casarse ni tener hijos, pero dijo que le divierte estar con sus sobrinos, aunque claro no es lo mismo solo un rato que todo el día, necesito hablar con Bella.

"Hola," una Bella adormilada me contesto.

"Bella," dije en susurro.

"¿Alice, te encuentras bien? ¿En donde estas?" dijo preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de Jasper, es solo que…"

"¿Qué ocurre Alice?"

"El no quiere tener hijos ni casarse siquiera Bella, que es lo que hare…" dije por fin soltando el llanto que había intentado retener, malditas hormonas.

"Calma, eso puede cambiar cuando se entere, si te ama lo hará."

"Ese es otro problema Bella no sé si me ama." Continúe llorando.

"Preguntando se llega a Roma, así que pregúntale ¿Qué es lo que siente por ti?"

"Está bien, lo intentare." Dije calmándome un poco y limpiándome las lágrimas con mi otra mano.

"Eso suena como un plan,"

"Gracias Bella, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento."

"De nada, nos vemos mañana."

Cuando colgué y levante la mirada y vi como Jasper se empezaba a levantar, fui y me lave la cara para que no se notara que había llorado, cuando termine Jasper esta recargado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Va todo bien?" dijo con un poco de preocupación y un poco adormilado.

"Si estupendamente," conteste y me seque la cara.

"¿Hacemos un poco de ejercicio?"

"¿Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho?" bromee.

Me sonrió y me regreso a la recamara lo seguí., comenzó a buscar en los cajones hasta que saco algo de ropa deportiva y me la dio, claro que me quedaba muy grande pero nos la arreglamos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres correr? yo normalmente corrió 15 km." Fanfarroneo.

Pero aun así comenzamos a correr.

Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que estaba atrás de mí así que pregunte. "¿Por qué corres tan despacio?"

"Estoy admirando el paisaje." Fue lo único que contesto y seguimos corriendo el detrás de mí.

Corrimos hasta el atardecer y me detuve justo en frente de una de unas canchas de tenis abandonadas.

"Hey, fíjate en eso" dije mientras baja las escaleras para poder llegar a ellas.

Cuando entramos me subí a un carrito abandonado, y él se fue al otro lado de la cancha, toco la red que estaba muy vieja y casi cayéndose y comenzó a hablar.

"Aquí es donde mi padre me enseño a jugar tenis." Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"Esta abandonado, da pena," dije

"Sip," concluyo él.

Vi como se sentó en uno de los muchos carritos que había de su lado, se le veía un poco triste, así que decidí animarlo.

Hice un saque con una pelota imaginaria, como no la contesto, grite.

"¡Ace!" levantando ambos brazos y saltando cuidadosamente del carrito.

"Vamos ten un poco de imaginación." Anime.

Me sonrió pero no se movió así que me prepare para hacer otro saque imaginario, nuevamente no lo contesto, solo puso su mano enfrente de su cara como intentando que la pelota no le golpeara, por lo que volvi a gritar.

"¡Ace!" dije con una sonrisa pero él se veía muy serio, eso me preocupo. "¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de una chica?" pregunte.

Se preparo para contestar, parecía afligido.

"Hay algo que no te he dicho," oh no, sentí como mis adentros se revolvían no se si eran por las nauseas o por miedo.

"¿Qué?" dije con un tono de nerviosismo.

"Este será mi último torneo," dijo con cara muy seria. "Ocurra lo que ocurra." Dijo moviendo su cabeza un poco.

Eso me sorprendió, cambie mi posición un poco y le conteste.

"Pero si lo estás haciendo muy bien…solo tienes que…" intente convencerlo.

"Seguir ganando," dijo con desgane.

"¡Exacto!" dije con un poco de emoción. Nos miramos y continúe. "Y seguirás ganando." Sentencie.

Levante una ceja y me prepare para otro saque.

Esta vez si me la contesto.

"Oh finalmente Hale de vuelve el golpe," y le pegue a la "pelota."

El la volvió a contestar. "Ahora la contesta con un poco de más estilo, uno que le caracteriza, con un movimiento un poco indebido para una dama, Brandon se estira para alcanzarla y la regresa."

El levanto la mira para simular un remate pero su cabeza se quedo mirando al cielo.

Me acerque a él y pregunte "Espera ¿Qué le ha pasado a la bola?" mire yo también hacia el cielo el cual ya estaba oscuro, lo abrace de costado y puse más atención.

"Mira," dijo señalando al cometa que ya habíamos visto, el acerco su cara hacia la mía y nos besamos.

En momentos como este me hacía no solo pensar sino sentir que me amaba.


	11. Mierda

**Mierda.**

**MPOV**

"Sr. Brandon."

"Si, María, dime ¿sabes algo sobre mi hija?"

"Si, de hecho estoy recogiéndola no se preocupe, en unas cuantas horas Alice estará en la cancha practicando, como si nada hubiera pasado, créame."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, en cuanto estén en las canchas llámeme,"

"Seguro, ya no se preocupe más, le llamare en un cuanto lleguemos, adiós,"

"Hasta luego, y… y gracias María."

"Es un placer,"

Claro que es un placer, destruir a tu hija poco a poco.

"Señorita ¿está segura que Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale están en esta dirección?" pregunto la secretaria de unos de los canales de televisión.

"Completamente segura, es mas aquí tiene una foto, y no tendrá que pagarme nada es cortesía, pero debe darse prisa no son a los únicos que he avisado."

Esta sí que las va a salir caro muy caro.

* * *

**JPOV**

Esta mañana me levante antes que Alice, la pobre estaba agotada después de llegar de correr se metió directamente a la cama y se quedo dormida, cosa que se me hizo un poco raro, pero no me quejo se ve tan bella cuando duerme, últimamente está más bella que la primera vez que la conocí y para ganarle a esa imagen está un poco difícil.

"¿Jazz?"

"En la cocina, cariño, te estoy preparando el desayuno." Termine de servir el jugo y cargue la charola y me dirigí al cuarto.

Alice ya estaba completamente despierta, cambiándole a los canales de la televisión.

"Confío que hayas dormido bien."

"Por supuesto que sí, oh que delicia." Tomo una da las salchichas que estaban en el plato.

"Me encantaría ver un ingles en la final, sin embargo, les diré que Jasper Hale…"

"Ugh mejor veamos otra cosa esos críticos solo dicen tonterías," dijo y le volvió a cambiar.

"Señorita María, ¿por cuál de sus representados vine…."

"Wow, es increíble como es actriz se parece a María," dije tomando un poco de pan.

"¿Has visto eso?" pregunto Alice viendo la pantalla con más detalle.

"Si, también es asombroso como esa casa se parece a…"

"¡MIERDA!" dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Deje la charola en la cama y al igual que Alice comencé a ponerme mi ropa arriba de mis calzoncillos.

"Deprisa, tienes que esconderte."

En eso tocaron la puerta, a un paso lento fui y la abrí.

"¿María, pero…?"

"¿En donde esta Alice?" dijo con tono severo y entro como si fuese su casa.

"¿Alice? Ahh bueno ella ya se fue, tenía que ir a practicar su servicio." Dije mientras la seguía.

"Ni lo intentes, Jasper, se que ella está aquí,"

"¿Qué no intente qué?" dije inocentemente, tal vez si la hacía enojar se iría.

"Jasper Alexander Hale."

"No me digas así solo mi madre lo hacía y tenía 7 años," me miro desafiantemente y decidí dejar ese tema por la paz, generalmente cuando mama me regañaba es porque le hacia alguna travesura a ella.

"¿No había tráfico cuando venias para acá?" eso la saco de onda por un momento pero se recobra rápidamente.

"No, salí temprano. Ahora dime en donde esta Alice antes de que…"

"¿Antes de que, qué?"

"Mira Jasper, esto no es un juego, y sabes que te aprecio mucho," bastante diría yo. "Pero no soy idiota, se que a Alice le gusta divertirse y eso la relaja, y si tu solo fuera otra ligue fácil, no me importaría pero en verdad no puedo permitir que te siga haciendo esto." Dijo seriamente mientras miraba al suelo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No puedo creer que no te lo haya dicho,"

"Decirme ¿Qué?"

"Que está esperando un bebe,"


	12. ¿Ibas a decirmelo?

**¿Ibas a decirmelo?**

Estaba escondida cerca de la escalera cuando escuche como María le decía a Jasper sobre mi embarazo.

_Maldita bruja._

Justamente iba a bajar a reclamarle cuando escuche la voz de Jasper.

"Eso ya lo sabía," ¿¡qué!

"Pero…pero ¿cómo?" pregunto María, si pero cómo.

"Vamos María, Alice y yo somos más que una aventura, como veo que todos creen, claro que se, así que te pido que te vayas, como ya te dije Alice no está aquí."

"No te creo nada,"

"¿Qué parte, de la que Alice no está aquí, o que ya se del bebé o …"

"Jasper, no juegues conmigo."

"Ni pensarlo,"

"¿Qué pensara Alice? cuando le diga que gracias a su pequeño desliz, perderá patrocinadores o peor aún, Wimbledon, te das cuenta que va a ser descalificada."

"Nadie se tiene que enterar si tu no dices nada, y claro que no lo harás porque no te conviene, Alice aún puede ganar, solo ha fallado en un servicio y le quedan 2 juegos más para pasar a la final,"

"Solo te diré que están jugando con fuego, sobre todo ella, tú no tienes nada que perder, ella si." Escuche como se azoto la puerta.

Yo permanecí ahí sentada María tenía razón, si la mesa de directivos se enteraba de mi situación me descalificarían y aun si no lo hicieran este embarazo me quitaba muchas energías tanto físicas como mentales, en cambio Jasper cada vez era mejor a él no le afectaba tanto.

Escuche como Jasper subía las escaleras, hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, no sabía que decirle, gracias por mentirle a María cuando yo también te mentí a ti, nop creo que no, así que espere a que él comenzara.

Después de unos minutos de silencio comenzó a hablar.

"¿Me ibas a decir?" pregunto con voz suave no sonaba enojado, la verdad no sabía si eso era bueno.

Asentí. "¡Claro! Que si, solo que no sabía cómo."

"¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?"

"Me entere un poco antes de la gala, pero María también lo hizo y me dijo que no dijera nada."

"¿Sabe que es mío, porque si es mío no es así?"

"Por supuesto que es tuyo," dije pegándole en el brazo me sentía ofendida. "Y la verdad no sé si sabía de lo nuestro o lo supuso después de que nos fugamos."

"Lo siento, es que, Dios, Alice yo son 10 años mayor que tu y… perdóname." Dijo agachando la cabeza.

"¿De qué hablas Jasper?"

"María tiene razón no puedes jugar en estas condiciones y este es tu sueño ganar y yo…"

"Hey, está bien no te preocupes, si puedo jugar, aun no se me nota y no me falta mucho para ser una finalista, sé que puedo Jasper, tienes que confiar en mí, vale."

"Esta bien, creo en ti, pero debemos llevarte a un doctor para ver cómo están tu y el bebe."

"Jasper ¿en donde encontraremos a un doctor que no divulgue esto a toda la prensa?"

"No te preocupes," dijo sacando su teléfono y después de uno segundos comenzó a hablar.

"Si…te lo explico cuando llegue…lo más privado que se pueda…ok. Nos vemos en unos minutos…gracias…bye."

"Listo, conocerás a mi padre,"

"¡¿Qué!" dije parándome del escalón.

"Si mi padre es medico e iremos a su consultorio," creo que vio mi cara de preocupación porque agrego. "No dirá nada, no hay de qué preocuparse."

"Pero qué pensara de mi."

"Que eres muy bella y una bendición porque no solo me has puesto en mi lugar, sino que le darás un nieto,"

"Eso lo dice porque me amas," se me salió, me tape rápidamente la boca y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación.

Jasper obvio me siguió.

"Alice, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estas bien? ¿Es el bebe?" pregunto tocando mi vientre.

"No todo esta bien," dije evitando su mira.

"Ok. Deberíamos irnos, nos están esperando."

* * *

"Papá," dijo Jasper abrazando masculinamente a un señor, que se veía como Jasper pero era un poco más bajo y su cabello era más blanco que rubio.

"Jasper, ¿entraron sin problemas?"

"Si, mira ella es Alice, Alice es el es mi papá Carlisle Hale,"

"Mucho gusto," dije dándole mi mano. Sinceramente no era así como quería conocer a los padres de Jasper, que pensara en este momento que soy una caza fortunas, atrapa hombres, una niña inmadura que no sabe nada, sobre todo de protección.

"El gusto es mío, bueno empecemos con esto, estoy seguro que tienen que regresar a Londres," Jasper asintió.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas embarazosas, el papá de Jasper me pido que me cambiara y me recostara, es extraño que el padre del padre de tu hijo te cheque, pero es la mejor opción tampoco quiero que esto lo sepa todo el mundo.

"Todo parece estar bien," dijo

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" pregunto Jasper, no sé si fue por curiosidad o porque aun dudaba de mi.

"Yo diría que unas 4 o 5 semanas," contesto Carlisle mientras sacaba unos monitores y me levantaba un poco la bata.

"¿Podrá jugar?" volvió a preguntar Jasper, la verdad yo no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba avergonzada, enojada y triste por varias razones.

Primero no pude ser yo quien le dijera a Jasper del bebe, luego duda de que sea suyo y le doy una oportunidad de que me diga que siente por mi aunque haya sido sin querer y no me lo confirma ni me lo niega, después su padre me conoce no solo como la… ni siquiera sé que soy para Jasper en este momento, soy su novia, su free o solo la tipa que embarazo en un momento de calentura. Y luego no sé si podre jugar, aunque sinceramente no me importa solo quiero lo mejor para mi bebe, yo no seré como mi mamá, primero será mi hijo/hija y luego será mi carrera.

"No veo por qué no, pero tendrá que ser muy cuidadosa," contesto Carlisle. "esto estará un poco frio," me puso un gel que el efecto estaba frio y comenzó a mover el mango para ver el ultrasonido.

Jasper se acerco más para ver mejor y me tomo de la mano.

"Ven eso que parece un frijolito, ese es su bebe," cuando logre ver lo que él decía me enamore, y por un momento me olvide de todo mi alrededor lo único que importaba era ese pequeño frijolito y el hombre que estaba a mi lado, al que amaba con toda el alma.

Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos dándome un beso en la frente.

"Nuestro frijolito," susurro, yo solo pude asentir, se que si abría la boca se quebraría ya que tenía ganas de llorar.

"Tomen, esta es la primer foto de su bebe," dijo Carlisle dándonos a cada quien una copio del ultrasonido.

"Me gustaría verte en 2 semanas, Alice, eso si tu quieres, sino tengo un colega que no dirá nada."

"No esta bien, prefiero que sea usted mi doctor," dije embobada en mi bebe.

"Esta bien, te mandare unas vitaminas, quiero que comas bien e intenta no excederte en los entrenamientos,"

"Papá, puedes guardar el secreto, por lo menos hasta que acabe el torneo, no quiero que mamá se entere así."

"No hay problema,"

Carlisle me dio la receta nos despedimos y salimos igual de cuidadosos y nos subimos al auto con dirección a Londres, ya no hablamos nada, creo que ninguno sabia que decir.

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos estacionamos en la planta de abajo, para que nadie nos molestara, fue hasta el elevador que el hablo.

"Iré a hablar con tu papá, hoy en la noche, te parece," dijo serio.

"Si, ¿quieres que le digamos juntos?"

"Sería lo mejor," dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y sali del elevador.

Lo voltee a ver pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

Camine hasta mi puerta y cuando entre vi mis maletas en la entrada.

No. María no puede hacerme esto.


	13. Golpe de suerte

**Golpe de suerte**

**APOV**

Entre a la habitación en busca de mi padre, tenia que hacerle entender que esto que pasaba entre Jasper y yo no era una aventura, era algo en serio que independientemente de nuestro bebe yo lo amaba. Oh Dios mío, el bebe, ¿Le habrá dicho María?

Cuando llegue a la sala de la suite ahí se encontraban Bella, mi padre y la maldita bruja de María.

"¡Alice!" dijo Bella levantándose rápidamente para darme un abrazo. "¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo mirándome preocupadamente, le regrese el abrazo y asentí.

"Papá, tenemos que hablar," dije después de que termine de abrazar a Bella, "A solas," continúe mirando fijamente a María, quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción que me confirmaba que en efecto le había dicho a mi papá sobre el bebe.

"Alice, querida, sabes que puedes confiar en mi también." Dijo María interrumpiendo a mi padre, ante de que pudiera decir algo. "Después de todo soy tu manager."

"No, en eso te equivocas, estas despedida." sentencie. "No quiero volver a verte nunca más."

"Me temo que eso no será posible," dijo con un tono de superioridad. "Tu padre y yo firmamos un contrato, en el cual se estipula que seré tu manager por cierta cantidad de temporadas y que crees aun no se termina ni siquiera esta."

"Ella tiene razón Alice," la apoyo mi padre. "Además, María solo quiere ayudar,"

"¡¿Ayudar?!" grite exasperada. "Papá, ella ha estado boicoteando mi carrera desde que llegue aquí y…"

"En eso te equivocas," me interrumpió mi padre. "La única persona que es culpable de todo esto es Jasper Hale, el fue el que te sedujo con quien sabe que y tu fuiste tan ingenua para caer en sus juegos, sin pensar que estarías tirando por la borda todo por lo que hemos trabajado." grito.

"Eso no es verdad, aún quiero ganar, AÚN PUEDO GANAR," dije.

"¿Cómo planeas hacerlo en tu estado, eh? Tienes suerte de que nadie sepa la verdad, que María se haya enterado a tiempo para controlar la situación y hacerse cargo de ese tal Jasper Hale,"

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Ella," dije señalando a María. "Solo quiere deshacerse de mi para quedarse con Jasper, tu no entiendes el grado de maldad que hay en ella papá,"

"Alice aún eres muy joven para entender muchas cosas, y no se que cuentos te haya inventado el Sr. Hale pero lo mío con el son solo negocios." Dijo María pero solo miraba a mi padre, intentando mantenerlo de su lado ya que yo no caería en sus redes de mentiras y ella lo sabia, también era consiente de que a pesar de mi mayoría de edad haría lo que mi padre considerara conveniente ya que era lo único que yo tenia y no podría soportar romperle el corazón como mi madre lo hizo.

"Ella tiene razón, por favor Alice," suplico mi padre. "Haz lo que es conveniente para ti, para nosotros."

"Pero Jasper…" comencé.

"Jasper, no es el que esta arriesgando el campeonato" interrumpió nuevamente María.

"Y Alice tampoco, es muy buena en lo que hace y ha llegada hasta aquí, sin importar…"

"Jajaja querida, Ella, no es así" dijo María.

"Bella" la corrigió.

"Se que quieres mucho a tu prima, pero no sabes nada sobre este medio, por lo que te pido que sigas calladita y no te entrometas."

"Oye quien te crees para hablarle así." Comencé.

"¡Alice, basta!" me detuvo mi padre. "Haremos lo que María considere prudente y se acabo." Finalizo mi padre.

Estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, María había logrado poner a mi padre de su lado y no había manera de convencerlo que ella era la que podía acabar con mi carrera si es que quería y se muy bien que eso era lo que quería, no se como lo haría pero era un hecho que me odiaba.

"No me puedes alejar de Jasper," dije. "Hare todo por ganar Wimbledon, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño y lo cumpliré, pero después de eso no me detendrás y mucho menos ahora que estoy embrazada."

"Alice, cariño tienes que entender que si estas con él no puedes jugar," dijo mi padre acercándose a mi. "Lo siento, pero hablaremos sobre ese feto cuando salgamos de aquí, nos quedaremos en una casa que María nos consiguió para que no te distraigas más." Y sin mas salió de la habitación con María justo atrás.

"¿Feto?" dije en un susurro. Bella se acerco y me abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho Alice, todo esto esta fuera de control. Y todo es culpa de esa bruja."

"Bella, que… ¿qué crees que le quieran hacer a mi bebe?"

"No le harán nada, no te preocupes, no creo que Jasper deje que le hagan algo ni a ti ni al bebe."

"Jasper, lo tengo que ver, le tengo que decir en donde estoy. El iba a venir esta noche para hablar con mi papá, yo…"

"Alice, tranquila, mira no creo que puedas ir a buscarle, te estarán vigilando, porque no esperas para saber la dirección y luego buscamos la forma de que le llegue, te parece. Aparte todo este estrés no es bueno para el bebe, relájate." Dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre.

"Si tienes razón, es solo que no es justo Bella, yo lo amo y… si quiero ganar pero no si eso significa perder a Jasper, aunque no me lo ha dicho se que me ama, a mi y a nuestro bebe."

"Entonces no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, no creo que tu papá sea tan malo como para hacerle algo a tu bebe," me animo.

Eso era en parte cierto, solo había un problema. "¿Y que hay de María?"

**JPOV**

Estaba a mitad de un juego, no me estaba yendo muy bien, estando preocupado por Alice.

Esa noche que la fui a buscar a su suite, no la encontré; cuando baje a preguntar a recepción me dijeron que se había ido, ese misma tarde y que no sabían a donde. Se que seguía en Londres puesto que aún estaba en las listas de jugadores, por lo que la mesa de directivos no sabía del embarazo pero no entendía porque se había ido sin decir adiós.

Intente localizarla en las canchas donde ella entrenaba siempre, pero no tuve suerte y me estaba preocupando, se habrá arrepentido, tal vez no debía haberle dicho que la amaba cuando estábamos en mi casa o cuando me entere del bebe pero no quería que pensara que solo lo decía por obligación de lo que sucedía sino porque es la verdad, quería que fuera especial y en el momento donde solo eso fuera lo que resaltara, lo que ella me hace sentir.

Pero bueno, como no se de Alice, he estado muy distraído, cansado por no dormir y agobiado; es por eso que estoy perdiendo en este momento.

Es ridículo, iba tan bien que hasta yo mismo pensé que podría llegar a la final y tal vez si mi suerte continuaba ganar, pero al parecer si se trataba de un británico en la final, ese no sería yo sino mi contrincante Tom Campbell.

Justo ahora me acaba de perder una bola y le acabo de dar un punto mas.

Diablos, pensé mientras le pegaba a la red con mi raqueta.

APOV

"Bueno, sabes que las manda bajas así que tienes que entrar," dijo mi padre.

Estábamos en el auto atorados en el tráfico, íbamos rumbo a un juego, a pesar de que no había podido encontrar la forma de hablar con Jasper, me puse a entrenar con cuidado por el bebe y prepararme para seguir en el torneo y ganar. María no había hecho nada más por el momento y estaba feliz por eso pero no baja la guardia. Mi padre no me había dicho nada del bebe era como si al ignorar el hecho de que iba a ser mamá esto desaparecía con el tiempo, no quería hacerlo enojar y mucho menos ahora así que yo tampoco he dicho nada, espero que cuando pueda hablar con Jasper enfrentemos a mi padre juntos sobre este asunto.

"Lo sé," dije mientras conectaba mis audífonos. "Debes dejar de molestarme con eso, se cual es el plan y lo que debo de hacer."

"Solo quiero que estés prepara y…"

"Esta fuera de mi cabeza, solo déjalo, déjame, por favor." Dije poniéndome mis audífonos y pretendiendo escuchar música mientras buscaba la estación en la que se transmitía el juego de Jasper.

**JPOV**

"_Oh, si definitivamente cayo sobre su tobillo."_ Dijo el comentarista. _"Esto es terrible."_

Me acerque a ver como se encontraba Tom, quien se estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando su tobillo y retorciéndose del dolor, los paramédicos se le acercaban para revisarlo.

_"Parece ser que a Jasper Hale se le acaba de dar un pase para la semifinal,"_

"_No tan rápido"_ dijo el otro comentarista.

El público empezó a animar a Tom, mientras lo paramédicos se alejaban, Tom se levanto y el público estallo en aplausos y seguía animándolo.

Busque la cara de Edward y lo vi con una morena de cabello largo, era guapa pero nada como mi Alice, me dedico una sonrisa y en seguida empezó hacer no se que en su celular, Edward me miro con cara de que no sabia que ocurría pero que debía continuar hasta el final.

"_Es momento de ver si Hale, puede vencer a Tom jugando, sin ayuda de comodines."_

APOV

Seguíamos atorados en el tráfico y yo seguía escuchando el juego cuando me llego un mensaje de Bella.

_-Estoy en el juego de Jasper._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?_

_-Al parecer es amigo de Edward, tipo que te conté. Pero eso no es importante ahora. Me dijo que Jasper te ha esto buscando como lo loco, que casi no come ni duerme._

_-Oh mi Dios, debes decirle en donde nos estamos quedando, que no se preocupe que estamos bien._

_-Lo hare cuando termine el juego. Solo pensé que debería decírtelo, para que te vaya mejor en tu partido. Suerte._

_-Bella, eres la mejor muchas gracias._

"¿Qué haces querida?"

"Hablo con Bella, quería desearme suerte," dije con la mayor naturalidad posible."

"¿Y, como va el partido?" pregunto.

"Campbell se lastimo, aún hay esperanza." Conteste sin darme cuenta de que me había echado de cabeza.

"Dame el aparato Alice," dijo mi padre extendiendo su mano; le entregue mi teléfono pero no el radio. "El radio también, querida, no queremos distracciones, ¿recuerdas?"

Suspire y se lo di.

**JPOV**

_"No lo puedo creer, pues al parecer el señor Jasper Hale ha tenido suerte nuevamente," dijo un comentarista._

_"Tienes mucha razón, George, sino no hubiera sido por la lesión de Campbell no se habría recuperado. El problema ahora será el siguiente paso y como se siente el público británico de que Jasper Hale sea quien jugara la final."_

_"Solo el tiempo lo dirá,"_

* * *

"¡Jasper, no lo puedo creer lo has logrado!" dijo Edward al momento que me vio entrar.

"Gracias, creo que eres el único, para Gran Bretaña acabo de quitarles la oportunidad de ganar." dije un poco desanimado.

No me malinterpreten, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño pero creo que mi victoria de hoy fue un golpe de suerte y si no gano la final decepcionare a varias personas, si muchos se preguntaran que paso con mi plan de llegar hasta cierto punto de la competencia y luego retirarme; pues todo ha cambiado al parecer jugare la final y por otro no dejo de pensar en Alice y el bebe; los extraño mucho y necesito saber que están bien; si tan solo supiera en donde se encuentran.

Tal vez debería tragarme mi orgullo y preguntarle a María, se que si aumento su porcentaje por representarme tal vez solo tal vez me diga en donde esta, pero con esa mujer nunca se sabe.

"Jasper," dijo Edward.

"Mande," dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

"¿A dónde te has ido, hermano?" pregunto.

"Alice." Fue lo único que dije y el asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir.

"Bueno, de eso quiero hablarte," se sentó a mi lado y siguió. "Recuerdas a la escritora que conocí cuando fue a Estados Unidos," asentí.

"Pues mira tu suerte," dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a una puerta la abrió y dejo pasar a la hermosa morena que estaba con el durante el partido. "Jasper, ella es Bella." La presento. Me levante para saludarla.

"Hola, mucho gusto Bella," dije mientras apretaba su mano.

"Igualmente" sonrió.

"Ed, hermano no me lo tome a mal, me da mucho gusto conocer a la chica que te ha robado el corazón pero…esto que tiene que ver con mi suerte,"

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Debes aprender a ser paciente." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de lado a Bella.

"Bella, es nada más y nada menos que la prima de cierta tenista," dijo.

Al ver que mi cara continuo, sinceramente no entendía tenía muchas cosas en mi mente.

"Dios, ¿el sol te ha afectado o qué? Bella es prima de ALICE." Casi casi me lo deletrea pero cuando escuche su nombre se ilumino todo.

"Quieres decir, que…¿qué sabes en donde esta Alice?"

"Si Jasper, y acabo de hablar con ella, dice que no te preocupes que están bien, ella y el bebe, y que te diera esto." Me entrego un pedazo de papel.

"Es su dirección." Finalizo.

Pues al parecer Edward tenía razón estoy de suerte.


End file.
